The Beautiful New Picture Book (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Beautiful New Picture Book. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins one day, Mario, and his friends were showing Twilight and her friends their Picture Book. Mario: This are our greatest Picture Book. Luigi: It's not much, but we've got the best pictures in it ever. Yoshi: So, what'd you all think? Twilight Sparkle: It's beautiful. Spike: Cool! Sunset Shimmer: How'd you learn to make it anyway? Blue Toad: We just choose which picture we prefer, Sunset. Yellow Toad: We even told Florida about the Mary Bell and Mushroom Picture Books. Pinkie Pie: Wow! So, it's like a picture book of memories! Fluttershy: That's so wonderful. So, they shared their moments together and ensure they'll enjoy it together. Just then, Tecna came up with an idea. Tecna: Girls, I've just have a better idea. Starlight Glimmer: Really, Tecna? Princess Daisy: Like what? Tecna: Well, I was thinking we could make another Picture Book. Twilight Sparkle: That's actually not a bad idea, I always love writing books myself. Tecna: Only why not we merge all the Picture Books into one to make the best of it. Musa: I like that idea. Stella: Me too. Layla: Same here. Bloom (Winx): What've we got to lose? Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this! Daphne: Alright! Luigi: Okie Dokey! So, they got started on making the new picture book. Meanwhile at the Koopa Castle, Lord Dragaunus came up with a new evil plan. Lord Dragaunus: The time is right to begin our next plan to destroy the rangers. Wraith: But Lord Dragaunus, the Power Rangers are more stronger as always. Chameleon: (as Robert De Niro) Yeah, because they'r watching our every move! (jabbing with his fingers) Lord Dragaunus: They can try and stop us again, things will be different. Black Lady: Let's hope he has what it takes. Lady Kale: Let's hope so. Bowser Jr.: He had better destroy the Power Rangers. Lord Dragaunus: The time has come, Bad Rap, we must retrieve a picture book they're about to create. Bad Rap: We'll be ready at your command, Lord Dragaunus. With that said back on earth, the Koopa Minions started attacking the city. Twilight Sparkle: Koopa Minions! Brick: Let's fight back! Gibson: Right behind you, Brick! Fuu Hououji: It's showtime! So, the rangers and heroes begin their battle. Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin Time! Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Elemental Warriors: Elemental Power, Descend! As the Harmony Force Rangers morphed, they started fighting off the Koopa Minions. Twilight Sparkle: Age before beauty! Star Swirl the Bearded: Let's take it up a notch! Then, the others heroes joined in the fight. Princess Peach: Ready? Berry: Ready! Nova: Let's do this! But just as they fought them off, Dragaunus, his lackeys, and the Raptors made an ambush. Lord Dragaunus: Surprise! Bad Rap: Did ya miss us, Rangers!? Twilight Sparkle: Not quite, Bad Rap! Just as Spittor shoot some sticky goo, Siege took the new picture book. Siege: The picture book has been retrieved, Lord Dragaunus. Like stealing a candy from a baby! Lord Dragaunus: Excellent, Siege. Bowser will be pleased! Aikko: That's ours! Mary Bell: Give it back! Haxx: Try and take it! Chameleon: You want it? Work for it! Blue Toad: (as they teleported away) We're too late! Mario: Mama Mia! In the CPA Lab, Ransik gathered Twilight and her friends along with the other heroes. Star Swirl the Bearded: Ransik, Dragaunus, his lackeys, and the Raptors took the new picture book. Ransik: The what? Mario: The one my friends and I were about to merge some of ours into one. Blue Toad: It's true, Ransik. Professor Utonium: Ransik, what do you make of Dragaunus' plan? Ransik: I may not know yet, Professor Utonium, but he has to be stopped right now. Twilight Sparkle: We got this, Ransik, we won't let you don't. Ransik: I know you won't, Twilight, because none of you ever had. Stygian: We must begin at once. Luigi: Right, Stygian. Yellow Toad: No problem. Meanwhile, Alex decided gathering the gargoyles for their help as he begin the Solar Eclipse Spell. Alexander Fox Xanatos: (casting his eclipse spell) Let's hope it's enough to last temporarily long enough. At last, the gargoyles were reawakened. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Goliath, we need your help. Goliath: How long is the spell lasting, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Until the mission is finished. So, they took off to make ready for the mission. In Bowser's Castle, he couldn't wait for the Rangers to be defeated. Bowser: Dragaunus are gonna need back up for the Power Rangers to be destroyed. Iggy Koopa: How're we gonna do that, Pop? Lemmy Koopa: Yeah, the Rangers will always win again. Bowser: Kaolinite, take the Witches 5 and make sure Dragaunus doesn't fail me again. Kaolinite: As you wish, Bowser. So, they set out to back up Lord Dragaunus and the others. Back on earth, Juniper Montage and Wallflower Blush were chatting. Juniper Montage: Hi, Wallflower. How's your day doing? Wallflower Blush: Much better, Juniper. How's your uncle? Juniper Montage: He's fine, he gave met he day off as move star. Wallflower Blush: That's wonderful news. Suddenly, Dragaunus, his lackeys and the Raptors appeared out of nowhere. Seige: Surprise! Lord Dragaunus: Surround the girls! Bad Rap: With pleasure, Lord Dragaunus. Wallflower Blush: Stop it! Juniper Montage: Let go of me! Spittor: Not a chance! Chameleon: We're taking you two gals for a ride! Just as Twilight and her friends make ready, Lexington came to warn them. Lexington: Twiight! Guys! Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Lex? Lexington: It's your friends, Juniper and Wallflower! They've begin by Dragaunus, his gang, and the Raptors! Starlight Glimmer: Oh no! Sunset Shimmer: It can't be! Mario: Mama Mia! Princess Peach: We've gotta rescue them! MacBeth: And we will, Princess Peach, all in good time. Amethyst Utonium: Go, we'll make sure no harm comes to anyone else Boomer: Thanks, Amethyst. Bloom (Winx): Let's do this for the universe. Then, the Winx used the Convergence Spell just as the Sailor Scouts came to help them out. Bloom (Winx): Thank you all for coming in short notice. Serena Tsukino: I'm just glad you called, Bloom. Musa: It's a good thing we came just in time. Stella: We're gonna need all the help we can get. Rei Hino: And it looks to me you've got it. Mina Aino: Ready, Girls? Roxy: Ready. Lita Kino: Let's do it. Soon, Kaolinite and the Witches 5 were about to cast their dark spell. Kaolinite: The dark spell is almost complete! Eudial: How long will this even take? Viluy: Who cares, I just wanted to get rid of the Power Rangers soon. Kaolinite: You and me both, Viluy. But then, Twilight and her friends came to stop them. Twilight Sparkle: Not so fast, Kaolinite! Star Swirl the Bearded: Your evil days are numbered! Kaolinite: Oh, really!? Mary Bell: That's right, we're here to stop you! Hikaru Shidou: It's time we end this! Telulu: This should be good. Mimette: Clearly. Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin' Time! Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Elemental Warriors: Elemental Power, Descend! The Harmony Force morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Star Swirl the Bearded: Sorcery! Rockhoof: Strength! Mage Meadowbrook: Healing! Somnambula: Hope! Mistmane: Beauty! Flash Magnus: Bravery! Stygian: Knowledge! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. The Harmony Force Symbol appears as the trademark blue smoke appeared. The Friendly Five: We are the terrors that flap in the night! We are the referee that qualifies any team! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Leia: (uses the Star Key) Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! (The Star Key turns into Star Wand and she prepares for a battle) Captain Crandall: Buh-za! Skate Lad: Chi-ka! Rope Girl: Wuh-pa! Altogether: Teamo Supremo! The Mummies: With the Strength of Ra! (activated their armors) Chiro: Hyperforce Go! Bloom (Winx): We are the Winx Club! Sailor Scouts: We're the Sailor Scouts, and we will punish you! Darkwing Duck: Justice Squad, Mighty Ducks, Road Rovers, Street Sharks, Extreme Dinosaurs, Teamo Supremo, and Mushroom, Jungle and Superheroes, Assemble! Kaolinite: Koopa Minions Attack! At last, their battle begins as the Tick begin his catchphrase. The Tick: Spoon! (took out a lot of Koopa Minions) Carpeted Man: By rubbing my carpeted feet, I shall create a charging static electricity! Rainbow Dash: I got your back, Carpeted Man! (fires her Loyalty Crossbow) With a few blasts, they took out a lot of Koopa Minions. Starlight Glimmer: Shall we, American Maid? American Maid: You know it, Starlight! Princess Daisy: Let's do it! Layla: Right! So, they took out a lot of Koopa Minions. T-Bone: Saurian Stomp! Chiro: After you, Applejack! Applejack: Much obliged, Chiro. So, took out a lot of Koopa Minions. Kaolinite: It's time we end this game! Twilight Sparkle: Age before beauty! Star Swirl the Bearded: Let's combine our weapons! ???, . Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225